conflictingaddictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Own Next Top Model (Cycle 17)
| nextseason = |season = |locations =Cancún Manila Singapore Kuala Lumpur Phuket Bangkok Abu Dhabi Dubai |runnerups =Lexie Blanchard & Ingrid Hebert |judges =Juliette Dubois Avery Meier Elizabeth Taunton Alexander Jonnson Cameron Kirtlocker }} Own Next Top Model, Cycle 17 was the seventeenth cycle of Own Next Top Model. Men were removed from the series with the return of Own Next Male Top Model. Ages were changed from 18-27 to 18-35. Heights were changed from 5 ft 7 in - 6 ft 2 in to 5 ft 0 in - 6 ft 5 in. The Contestant limit was changed from 16 to 20. American 'contestants living all over the world were allowed to compete. Makenna Simon became the second contest (after Cameron Howard from Sims Next Top Male Model Cycle 2) to be medically removed from the competition. This was due to a stroke she suffered. The winner of this cycle was 34-year old Nyasia Hawkins from Butare, Rwanda Destinations * New York City, Episodes 1-2. * Cancún, Episode 3. * Manila, Episodes 4-5. * Singapore, Episodes 6-7. * Kuala Lumpur, Episodes 8-9. * Phuket, Episodes 10-11. * Bangkok, Episodes 11-12. * Abu Dhabi, Episodes 13-14. * Dubai, Episodes 15-16. Prizes This cycle's prizes where as follows: * A modelling contract with Base Models. * A Cover and 2 page spread in Nylon Magazine. * A cosmetics campaign with Maybelline New York. * A haircare campaign with L'Oréal Paris. * A 2 week Holiday for 2 to Oranjestad, Aruba staying at Bubali Bliss courtesy of Travelosity. * A brand new 2018 Ford Focus Sedan * A cash prize of $10,000 (8,431,951.20 Rwandan Franc) Contestants ''(information stated is correct at time of contest)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 6)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 4)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 6) Episode Summaries '''Episode 1 - Top 100 Episode 2 - Top 60 Episode 3 - Top 30 Episode 4 * First Callout Team: '''Essence Bowers, Ingrid Hebert, Paityn Sutton & Tabitha Carson * '''Bottom 2 Teams: '''Heaven Grant, Julia Hart, Makenna Simon & Riya Banerjee and Harley Conley, Miya Phelps, Norah Wall & Rory Casey * '''Eliminated Team: '''Harley Conley, Miya Phelps, Norah Wall & Rory Casey '''Episode 5 * First Callout: '''Aisha Gillespie * '''Bottom 3: '''Chana Mack, Lexie Blanchard, Raegan McKenzie * '''Eliminated: '''Chana Mack & Raegan McKenzie '''Episode 6 * First Callout:' '''Alondra Ortega * '''Bottom 3':' '''Kenzie Stuart, Makenna Simon & Riya Banerjee * '''Eliminated':' '''Makenna Simon & Riya Banerjee '''Episode 7' * First Callout: Julia Hart * Bottom 2: Paloma Brennan & Tabitha Carson * Eliminated: Paloma Brennan Episode 8 * First Callout: Julia Hart * Bottom 2: Essence Bowers & Heaven Grant * Eliminated: Heaven Grant Episode 9 * Returned: Miya Phelps & Rory Casey * First Callout: Tabitha Carson * Bottom 2: Paityn Sutton & Rory Casey * Quit: Aisha Gillespie Episode 10 * First Callout: Kenzie Stuart * Bottom 3: Alondra Ortega, Julia Hart & Nyasia Hawkins * Eliminated: Alondra Ortega & Julia Hart Episode 11 * First Callout: Nyasia Hawkins * Bottom 2: Paityn Sutton & Rory Casey * Eliminated: Paityn Sutton Episode 12 * First Callout: Nyasia Hawkins * Bottom 2: Rory Casey & Tabitha Carson * Eliminated: Rory Casey & Tabitha Carson Episode 13 * First Callout: Nyasia Hawkins * Quit: Kenzie Stuart Episode 14 * First Callout: Lexie Blanchard * Bottom 3: Essence Bowers, Makenna Simon & Miya Phelps * Eliminated: Essence Bowers & Miya Phelps Episode 15 * Medically Removed: Makenna Simon Episode 16 * Runner-ups: Ingred Hebert & Lexie Blanchard * Sims Next Top Model: Nyasia Hawkins Prizes Summaries 'Call-out order' :: This contestant won the competition. :: This contestant voluntarily left the competition. :: This contestant was removed on medical grounds. :: This contestant was part of a non elimination episode. :: This contestant was brought back into the competition. :: This contestant was eliminated from the competition. :: These contestants result were never revealed due to volintary exit. 'Statistics' *'Most consecutive first call outs':' '''Nyasia Hawkins' (3) *'''Most collective first call outs: Nyasia Hawkins (3) *'Most consecutive bottom two appearances':' '''Essence Bowers' (3) *'''Most collective bottom two appearances:' '''Essence Bowers (4) 'Makeovers' 'Photoshoot Guide' *'Episode 1': Stereotyped Models. (Casting) *'Episode 2': Avant Garde Couture. (Casting) *'Episode 3': Hair. (Casting) *'Episode 4-1': Makeovers. (Coloured Metallic Bodysuit's) *'Episode 4-2': Crime Scenes in Groups. *'Episode 5': Milly Clothes w/ Chan Luu Jewellery. *'Episode 6': Embodying Animals at Singapore Zoo. *'Episode 7': Black & White Beauty Shots. *'Episode 8': Bikinis at Batu Ferringhi Beach Strip. *'Episode 9': Maybelline New York TOTAL TEMPTATION™ Washable Mascara Ad. *'Episode 10': Toxic Waste Mermaids. *'Episode 11': Ghosts *'Episode 12': L'Oréal Paris Elvive Extraordinary Oil Treatment Ad. *'Episode 13': Grungy editorials outside Emirates Palace *'Episode 14': Dripping in Jewels *'Episode 15-1': Maybelline New York Campain Test Shoot *'Episode 15-2': L'Oréal Paris Campain Test Shoot *'Episode 16-1': Maybelline New York Campain *'Episode 16-2': L'Oréal Paris Campain *'Episode 16-3': Nylon Magazine Cover Shoot *'Episode 16-4''': Final Runway (Versace) Category:Cycles